Kore Kara Natsu Omake Ja Nai
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: Continue from the last ep. So what happens to Kanako as the summer holidays approaches. Can she get away from Mariya for at least once for the summer holidays?


_**KORE KARA NATSU OMAKE JA NAI**_

Continued from the last episode……….

Kanako woke up and realized Shizu was sitting beside the bed next to her. She tried to get up.

"Mariya…. -san?"

"It's alright. I'm Shizu." she explained.

"Then, where's Mariya?"

"I don't know. He must've gone and hide somewhere. After all, he cannot let anyone see him right now." she said.

"Gomen nasai." said Kanako. "I got you into trouble again." she bended her head in front of her.

"It's alright. I can imagine what you're thinking at that time."

"I…. I guess I'm just so selfish. I just want to hit back at Mariya-san…" she rubbed her teary eye. Shizu looked at her side, and noticed the Rosario on the table.

"Huh? That pendant….?" she pointed at it

"Huh?" Kanako turned at looked at it. "Oh, Mariya-san gave that to me. He said that it reminds him of his obachan."

"Obachan." thought Shizu. "He gave it to her? Then…." her mind was getting a little confused.

"Doshita no?" Kanako gazed at her. "Daijoubu?"

"Huh? Oh, nande monai." Shizu tried to calm down.

"Actually, I was still wandering till now…" said Kanako.

"Nani ka?"

"That Mariya-san was good enough to let me have that Rosario. I know it's quite expensive, the stone on it, plus…."

"Plus it reminds both of us of our obachan."

"Yeah."

"I know. That's because I also have a similar one as that one, in other words, each of us had one each."

"Really?"

"But then, I'm also surprised, when you said that Mariya gave it to you, it's like he's……"

"……….."

"I guess he does care for you after all."

"Joudan ja ne!!!??"

"Well, at least that was what I thought. Since I don't really have much memories about obachan, so that Rosario is one of the few memories left behind for me. I don't know if Mariya thinks the same."

"Sou ka?" Kanako looked down, thinking back what happen. "Mariya-san."

"Anyway, are you sure you'll be alright? You might need more rest after all the nosebleed."

"Oh, ok." she laid back down and rested. Shizu looked at her for a moment.

"I'll be leaving now. The rest is up to you. What are you gonna do with Mariya, that's your problem to solve right now. After all, the holidays are up next." she got up and left the nurse bay. As soon as she shut the door tight, Kanako looked up at the ceiling.

"Maybe Mariya-san is not that mean after all. But i still don't get it till now. She was willing to let me have the Rosario, but then….? Does she really have a good heart somewhere there after all?" she covered her eyes with her arm. "I'm tired. After all, the holidays are up next. At least I won't be seeing her for some while. Oh dear mother up in heaven, I really need a break right now. I wanna run away from this nightmare at least once. I just hope this is all a dream. Wait, I don't want all of it to vanish just like that. There's some nice memories after all. The friends, the moments, the great days, the nosebleeds….. Ai! What am I thinking again?!" she smacked her own face.

"But at least I get to see all of them in their swimsuits. Oh, it's really like in heaven already. I could've reached by that time, oh mother. Those swimsuits…. Are just better than in anime!!!" her nose bled again.

"Oh, I'm very worn out." she felt dizzy and passed out.

Later that evening………

Kanako went back to her dorm….

"Orrgh, this dizziness is still obvious. I better get some rest again." she reached for her room doorknob. As she opened it, she thought she could hear noises inside.

"Mariya? You're still there?" she walked in like a drunkard.

"Damn it! It's very painful today!!!" Mariya exclaimed. He wasn't wearing his upper dress and Matsurika was near him.

"Hold on a bit, Mariya-sama." she was untying the corset from his body. And he was struggling to overcome the uneasiness.

"Arrgh, hurry up! It sucks today!" he exclaimed, still didn't realise that Kanako was staring at them with her mouth wide-opened.

"There, done." Matsurika held the corset in her hands. Mariya stood straight up, stretching his arms in the air.

"Now that feels better." he exclaimed. And then the two of them noticed the girl staring at them, unable to say a word yet.

"Whoa, you're here already? Okay already?" Mariya pushed his hair behind. "What? What's with that kind of look? As if you haven't seen this part before. Have you……?"

"…………" Kanako was speechless, and then she had an extreme nosebleed again and fell back to the floor.

"Woi! Woi! What's wit that again? Woi, are you alright? Mariya panicked.

"She must've forgotten how Mariya-sama looked like without clothes on." said Matsurika.

"Aww, what can you expect from a yuri after all?" Mariya was calm again. "Can't she just knock just now before entering? Damn! I don't even know what Shizu told her just now. Anyway, help me get her onto her bed." he shrugged his shoulders in retaliation. "My body's had enough for today."

**************************************************************************

Kanako woke up quite late at night. By the time she remembered what actually happen before, she was already lying in bed. She was already in her pajamas

"Yo, got enough sleep already?" Mariya was sitting at the bedside, Matsurika standing near him. Both were also in their pajamas.

"Wah!!!" Kanako leaped in surprise and sat up. When did you two….?"

"Quit all the nonsense, aho! You passed out again, can't you even remember?" he made a moody face at her.

"Oh, yeah. Gomen ne. I just…." then she realized she was in her pajamas. "Wahh!!! Did you….. Did you…?"

"Stop thinking all the nonsense!!! You think I would do something that would tarnish my image. Matsurika helped you changed up, ok? So be grateful." he turned away.

"Really?" Kanako grabbed hold of her shirt. She turned to Matsurika.

"It was just a mere part of the job. Your clothes was soaked with your own blood. If it's not washed immediately, you'll have to just get a new pair."

"Oh." Kanako just looked down. "Not again. What was I thinking, really?"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that…. It's already the summer holidays next week."

"So what?"

"It means…. We won't be seeing each other during that time. I'll be heading back home. And Mariya-san, you home is just near the academy right?" she stared at him.

"Yeah. So what?" he looked stark up all of a sudden.

"Err, nothing." she turned away. Her face was full of joy. She covered her mouth and thought. "He he he. At least I don't have to see him during the holidays. His house is just around the corner. Why would he want to waste time finding my house and keep an eye on me."

"Dear mother up in heaven, at least I get to enjoy my summer holidays in peace."

"What are you thinking about?" Mariya sparked in.

"Eiffel Tower in Wonderland again." said Matsurika.

"Oh, nothing. I'm getting tired. I'm going to bed." she slumped onto her bed again.

"Oi, so fast? You've been sleeping the whole evening!" Mariya exclaimed, but Kanako was already fast asleep.

"Damn! What kinda girl is she? Just because it's already the holidays doesn't mean you can sleep that long already." he pushed his hair behind."

"So what now Mariya-sama?" Matsurika remained at her spot.

"Forget it. Help me get some desert. I don't want to wear that corset again just to get some food."

"Got it." Matsurika left the room and went to the cafeteria. .


End file.
